


Wish Upon a Star

by localspacelesbian



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Camping, Fluff and Angst, Gen, jonah is actually a good friend and not that oblivious, mostly angst, the bonding we deserved, tj is a dumb boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspacelesbian/pseuds/localspacelesbian
Summary: While watching the meteor shower, Cyrus talks to Jonah about TJ.





	Wish Upon a Star

After the initial drama of their campout, Cyrus and Jonah were finally relaxing and enjoying the meteor shower. Cyrus was watching the meteors go by above his head, making a wish for each one he saw.  _ I wish TJ wasn’t so busy with Kira. I wish he hadn’t bailed on costume day. I wish he liked me. I wish I didn’t like him. I wish feelings weren’t so complicated. I wish being gay wasn’t so complicated. I wish I wasn’t scared to come out to him. I wish he was here. I wish- _

“Hey, you’re supposed to make wishes on shooting stars, right? Do we only get one or do we get one for each meteor?”

Cyrus couldn’t help but laugh at Jonah’s question. “I don’t know. It’d be nice to get one for each meteor, but honestly, they aren’t gonna come true anyway, so does it really matter?”

Jonah frowned at him. “Since when are you so negative?”

Cyrus just shrugged.  _ Since I got my heart broken by another straight boy. _

They went back to stargazing. About a minute later, Jonah interrupted Cyrus’s thoughts once again. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

Cyrus shrugged. “Go ahead.”

“Did your wish from the Moon Festival ever come true?”

Cyrus looked down. “No.”

“Can I ask what it was?”

Cyrus sighed. “It’s dumb.”

Jonah looked at him. “I’m sure that’s not true.”

Cyrus looked at Jonah and saw that he looked sincere. “Fine. I wished for TJ to like me, ok? I know it’s-”

“Wait. What do mean that didn’t come true?” Jonah looked confused.

“What do  _ you _ mean? Are you saying it did?”

“I mean, I thought it was obvious if even I could pick up on it. The way he looks at you and the way he talks about you and the way he’s always touching you.”

Cyrus looked away. “We’re friends.”

“I’ve never seen either you act like that with any of your other friends.”

_ ‘The only person I can talk to like this.’ No. Stop. _ “Stop trying to get my hopes up. He doesn’t like me.”

“What’s wrong with having hope?”

“The more hope you have, the more it hurts in the end.”

“But what if he does like you?”

“If he likes me, where is he? If he likes me, why did he bail on costume day? If he likes me, why is he spending all his time with Kira, and not me?”

Jonah reached out and grabbed his hand, prompting Cyrus to look at him again. “I don’t know. Boys are dumb. I can say that because I’m also a dumb boy.”

Cyrus laughed and shook his head. “Well, when is he going to stop being dumb and why does it hurt so much?”

Jonah smiled sadly at him. “I don’t know. I’m sorry.” He grabbed a marshmallow from the table between them. “May I offer you a s’more in these trying times?”

Cyrus laughed again. “Sure. They say chocolate is the best cure for heartbreak after all.”

They each grabbed a stick and a marshmallow and started roasting them. Jonah’s almost immediately caught on fire and fell into the fire pit. It was exactly the kind of distraction Cyrus needed.


End file.
